


Epiphany

by CrimsonRoseAlchemist



Series: YOI One-Word Prompts [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Daydreaming, Epiphanies, Gen, One Shot, One Word Prompts, POV First Person, POV Yuri Plisetsky, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonRoseAlchemist/pseuds/CrimsonRoseAlchemist
Summary: One word prompt: EpiphanyFissures spread and turned into an intricate spider web, the ice still not collapsing into the freezing water below.





	Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xAbsinthexx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAbsinthexx/gifts).



The ice cracked around us, but neither of us made a move to rush back to the edge of the lake we stood upon. Fissures spread and turned into an intricate spider web, the ice still not collapsing into the freezing water below.

“It’s going to break,” I whispered. The heat of my words fogged the air near my mouth, puffing out like a cloud of smoke.

He shrugged, silver bangs shimmery as he flipped them under the moonlight. His lips held something secretive, as if the hint of a smile was hiding behind that mundane expression for me to reach out and search for.

“Then run away, little Yura.”

The ice was in my throat, lodged in a way that kept me from sucking in any air. I swallowed, but it wouldn’t go down. It refused to melt in the warmth of my throat, saliva refusing to sliver past where it choked me.

“Run away, Yura.”

“Run, Yura.”

“Yura!”

It was freezing- had the ice finally failed to hold my weight? Was I submerged? No… I wasn’t wet; just cold. Shivering, my eyes blinked open to find three sets of wide eyes, waiting for a response from me.

“Yura, are you okay?”

That was Yakov- scratching the bald spot on the top of his head and looking about ready to drag me off the ice and to the hospital. I managed to bring my head up and down, not attempting to lift it from where the ice burned the back of my skull.

“Did I… fall?”

“He’s fine!”

That was Mila, rolling her eyes and shouting to Georgi. She skated away as if she had only come over in the first place out of curiosity, and didn’t look back once as she began her routine across the ice.

“You fell,” Yakov mumbled, reaching out to grab my hand and help me sit up. The room spun and then settled, and fingers touched the back of my head with the ghost of a touch.

“Quite a fall, too.”

The eyes that stared were as blue and glassy as the frozen lake, a shimmer within them that no one else could seem to possess. I swallowed- the ice was gone, now. There was no obstruction in my throat.

“Oh.”

“I’ll get ice for your head. Bring him over to the bench, Vitya.”

Yakov was gone before Viktor could reach out to lift me under the arms, helping me the rest of the way up. My feet wobbled in my skates, the ice suddenly feeling as slippery as it should under my blades.

He led me off the ice and sat me down, taking the spot next to me without hesitation. My breath caught as I remembered his gaze from across the lake, the moonlight swallowing everything between us that was now left bare, nothing to consume it.

The air between us cracked like the ice, and this time, it filled my lungs instead of my throat. Why was it he who stood across from me, out of everyone it could have been? Why Viktor?

“I’m going to become greater than you ever were,” I told him with a huff, hands gripping the edge of the wooden bench until my knuckles grew white.

“I know you are, little Yura.”

The ice gave out, and I was suddenly submerged in nothing. My chest burned with each heaving breath I took, and Viktor’s glass eyes widened as he stared. I was on my feet before Yakov could return with the ice for my head.

“Yura, what are you-”

“I’ll become greater than you ever were,” I repeated.

And then, I stepped out onto the spider webs, hoping that I wouldn’t fall through.


End file.
